danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Final Killing Game
The''' Final Killing Game, also known as '''Monokuma Hunter, is a killing game that appears in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future. Unlike the Killing School Life and Killing School Trip, this is not a mutual killing game involving limitation of murders and trials, but rather a desperate kill or be killed situation, similar to The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. One person, known as the traitor or attacker, tries to murder the other participants, while the other participants attempt to lynch the killer. Like the Killing School Life and the Killing School Trip, this is hosted by Monokuma. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Whilst the leaders of the Future Foundation hold a trial for the actions of Makoto Naegi for protecting the remnants of Ultimate Despair, they are attacked by missiles sealing the exits and all the security teams are found dead. The leaders are then knocked out by gas. When they wake up, Monokuma appears, telling them that it has been a long time and announces that the members are going to kill each other. Although Makoto declares that they won't, Monokuma states the game had already begun, just as Kyosuke Munakata asks where Chisa Yukizome is. They find blood dripping from a chandelier along with Chisa's body, having been impaled with it. Afterwards, Monokuma declares the rules of the game. He also stated that this game is being broadcast worldwide. However, this was discovered to be a lie, as no Future Foundation members outside noticed any broadcast. Much later, it was revealed that the Final Killing Game was actually taking place in an underwater facility directly below the Future Foundation headquarters. This caused Kyoko Kirigiri to begin suspecting Kyosuke as the mastermind of the event, as he would have noticed the facility while supervising the construction of the Foundation building. It is eventually discovered that there isn't a singular "attacker". While everyone falls asleep due to the time limit, the person who is closest to a monitor is awaken, and forced to watch a video that brainwashes/stimulates that person's brain to commit suicide, similar to the suicide videos first employed during The Parade. Rules * Rule #1: The time limit. When the timer on the bangle runs out, a sleeping drug will be administered, putting all the participants to sleep. * Rule #2: The attacker/traitor. Whilst everyone is asleep, the attacker will wake up and have a certain amount of time to kill exactly one person. If no-one is killed in this time limit, then the other participants win the game. **Corollary: Assuming the attacker can end the killing at this point, he/she can stop the game by choosing not to kill anyone within the time limit, thereby going undetected or placing the blame on someone else. * Rule #3: Forbidden actions, also known as NG Codes. On each person's bangle, there is a single action that the participant is not allowed to perform. If that action is performed, then a lethal dose of poison is administered. The poison will also be administered if the participants attempt to remove or tamper with their bangles. Participants Killing Order Trivia * The Final Killing Game contains quite a few similarities to both the "Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition" from Virtue's Last Reward and the Decision Game from Zero Time Dilemma. ''This isn't very surprising, considering that Kotaro Uchikoshi, creator of the ''Zero Escape series, is friends with Kazutaka Kodaka, and they often share ideas. Category:Danganronpa Information Category:Events Category:Mutual Killing Games